


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Death, hurt fic, i am assuming, sad no comfurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Mia needed to see her father one last time





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Mia ran. Feet hitting the pavement gave her background music. Silence couldn’t break through the beat in her heart. Time was against her, it always was against her,  _against them._ She remembered the stories. Checked the times.

 

 _Destination_ : Check.

 

 _Time_ : 19:23

 

 _Dying Parent:_ Oliver laid on the ground with blood covering his suit.

 

Mia froze for brief moment. In all of her preparations, this she didn’t take into account. Seeing her father like this. Dying and decayed. Something no child should see but yet here she was, running towards him with sheer determination.

 

Oliver looked fazed and blinked in and out of consciousness. In and out of death. Mia fell to the ground next to him. He looked up at her like she was his angel, to guide her over. How she wished it were true, maybe that way she could steal him to her present. She knew it couldn’t be done. All equations equaled in her fathers death, or worse. 

 

“Are you here to save me?”

 

She nodded, holding her father’s head in her lap as sirens wailed around them. She knew she shouldn’t be here but it didn’t matter. He needed someone. Thoughts flashed through her mind but she held them aside. Now was not the time for anger, she would let the simmer later. Now was to give her father a moment of peace before his death. Something this great man deserved. 

 

_“You are my sunshine.“_

 

Oliver looked up at her and smiled. 

 

_"My only sunshine.”_

 

Blood poured from his mouth.

 

_“You make me happy.”_

 

Mia held back tears.

 

_“When skies are grey.”_

 

Rain fell.

 

“ _You’ll never know dear.”_

 

Oliver looked to the skies with a blank stare.

 

_“How much i love you.”_

 

His skin turning cold. Face turning limp to the side. Mia held on. 

 

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_


End file.
